Book of Seals
by ThisMan
Summary: While it is still a work in progress, I am writing this book of seals so you can understand more about it and possibly even connect it to other stories! Of course, I don't think any story will work at all like mine does, but this book of seals is a perfect way for Naruto to be understandable. I have read many stories that just say "Seals Master!" and never explain it. I explain it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Explanation of Seals!**

Seals are a fundamental part of the Ninja World. However, it is rare to find someone proficient at seals. This book is a guide to mastery of seals. It will explain the mechanics of seals, functions of seals, and general knowledge that will be useful later on. Please note that this is a book that explains the seals and will help you if you go through each and every explanation. Many seals coincide with each other, as I explain in the next paragraph.

Every complex seal there is has been made out of a combination of basic seals. The problem is how to combine the seals in a compact and efficient pattern. If the seal matrix is too large, the seal will loop the chakra through it and the time for it to work will be too long to make the seal efficient. There is also the case of having the seals put together in a way that will cause a completely different outcome. Many seals are created for a specific purpose, and if they don't fulfill that purpose the best they can, it isn't a good seal. This is one of the reasons why seals are so rarely practiced. Also, many complex seals are made up of other complex seals, which can also be made up of more complex seals, so this is another reason why the art of sealing is so rarely practiced.

The Basics are the most important seals. Learn how to make them, what they do, and how to integrate them together, and you will be ready for more complex seals. Seal matrices are very important parts of sealing, as they are made from the Basics to do one job each, and if combined can do those jobs together to do an even harder job. This is the essential element of a complex seal.

Don't worry, because it gets even harder. Next on the list is a Multi-tiered seal, which is tethered together. A few uses for this would be teleportation, substitutions, and making seals with multiple functions. Multi-tiered seals can do multiple functions because of the fact that they are multiple seals. Whereas an advanced seal matrix can do an extremely complex function, such as making a huge explosion with air and chakra, multi-tiered seals can do so much more, such as making an entire storm out of a sunny day, which is changing the weather, and for many decades thought to be impossible, as changing the weather would require the changing of temperature, precipitation, wind speed, and so much more. Doing multiple functions is impossible if you can't tie two seals together, and so the Tethering seal was made, and in that moment, so much more was made possible.

Going even deeper, the Multi-Tiered Chain seals are used for contradictory aspects, such as cooling down fire. One multi-tiered seal would create the fire and the ideal conditions to keep the fire stoked, with an extra seal in there to keep it stoked automatically, while the other multi-tiered seal would take the heat from the fire and disperse it in another location, making the fire cold yet still alive. The chain is necessary for this because one multi-tiered seal is focusing on all conditions for the fire, and if it were connected directly to the fire to take the heat away, the fire wouldn't be strong enough to continue burning. However, since one multi-tiered seal is focusing its entirety on keeping the flame going, while another seal is taking away the heat, the fire will stay strong without the heat it would normally need to survive.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Basics!**

The Basics are the building blocks of all seals. These are the essential bases for everything you see created. Once these are learned, practiced, and mastered, you can notice these seals on every single seal in existence.

The Basics are always in use, no matter where you go. These seals are based off of how Ninjutsu work, so they are in play for however long there will be ninja. The circulation seal was created because of the way the Hyuugas use chakra. They circulate it through their entire body for their Heavenly Spin technique, but they also use individual parts to maximize the effect of some attacks.

 **Absorption Seal** – This is the most basic seal there is. Usually it is seen with a set tag or seal on it, such as the Chakra Tag or even a Storage Seal, but this is the basic seal. In its base form, it is useless. So, learning complimentary tags and seals are a must.

 **Circulation Seal** – This seal is used to send chakra or air through a seal. Mainly used for the Activation seal matrix, however with creativity it can be used to create a self-sustaining seal.

 **Condensing Seal** – This seal is used to condense an object or chakra, making it easier to fit more in one spot. Used with storage seals.

 **Conversion Seal** – While this is a complicated seal, it is still fundamental. Using this seal, some have created focuses for elemental jutsu and managed to convert chakra into medical chakra. Again, a complimentary tag is necessary for this to be efficient.

 **Directional Seal** – Used to direct chakra through the seal. Mainly used with the circulation and ejection seal in order to control where the chakra goes.

 **Ejection Seal** – This seal is used to release something from inside the seal. Most commonly used in a storage seal and an explosion tag.

 **Lock Seal** – This seal is used to set a requirement (or multiple) in order to use a seal. If the requirement isn't met, the seal is unusable. A tag is necessary for use.

 **Spatial Seal** – Creates a small dimension used for many things. Not many people know this even exists, as it is easily integrated into many different kinds of storage seals. When ninja are looking for storage seals, they just look for something that works. A tag is necessary for use.


	3. Chapter 2

**Tags!**

Tags are important for many seals. These are specifications that make some basics work. For example, an absorption seal requires a tag to specify what to absorb. Otherwise, it will suck in nothing. Some tags can be used in tandem to create a better product, but others don't work well together and may backfire violently. An example would be the Item and the Chakra tag. Both can be used in an advanced storage seal, but the chakra will resonate with the items inside and cause damage to the items, and in some cases, rip them open from the inside, causing a frag effect. Experiment at your own risk.

Do not confuse these tags with an explosion tag. An explosion tag has a few tags placed in it, but it is still classified as a Seal Matrix.

 **Air Tag** – This tag is used most commonly with an absorption seal to vacuum air from surroundings into one spot.

 **Blood Tag** – This tag is used mainly in tandem with the lock seal, allowing it to recognize a blood pattern. Mainly used toward family, as they have similar blood make-ups.

 **Chakra Tag** – This tag is used most commonly in an absorption seal and a spatial seal, creating a Chakra Storage seal matrix. It can also be modified to only accept certain signatures, in which case would be used with a Lock seal.

 **Fire Tag** – This tag gives chakra the properties of Fire. Designed with the conversion tag in mind.

 **Earth Tag** – This tag gives chakra the properties of Earth. Designed with the conversion seal in mind.

 **Item Tag** – This tag is mainly used in absorption and spatial seal to store weapons in a storage seal.

 **Lightning Tag** – This tag gives chakra the properties of Lightning. Designed with the conversion seal in mind.

 **Nature Tag** – This tag is used with the absorption seal. It aligns the seal with nature and allows the absorption seal to vacuum nature chakra.

 **Water Tag** – This tag gives chakra the properties of Water. Designed with the conversion seal in mind.

 **Wind Tag** – This tag gives chakra the properties of Wind. Designed with the conversion seal in mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Basic Seal Matrices!**

Seal matrices are made up of multiple seals. These are where complications begin. They have many seals and tags combined within them to create a special function for the seal. However, seal matrices only need to have more than one basic seal in order to be classified as a seal matrix. For example, a storage seal is classified as a seal matrix, which only has an absorption seal, spatial seal, ejection seal, and an item tag. Others have many seals in them, as well as seal matrices, an example being the Eight Trigram Seal. This has well over forty seal matrices making up the entire matrix.

This section is made up of seal matrices that are only made up of the Basics and tags. There will be no combining matrices yet, except for the activation seal. That seal is essential to sealing.

 **Activation Seal** – This is a seal matrix that is used to activate seals. It is the only one that is used in every seal matrix. It is made up of an absorption seal, circulation seal, and chakra tag in order to accept chakra and circulate it through the matrix to activate it.

 **Air Blast Seal** – This seal matrix is used to send a burst of pressurized air in all directions. It is made up of

 **Chakra Storage Seal** – This is a seal matrix that uses the absorption seal, spatial seal, ejection seal, and the chakra tag in order to store chakra and be able to release it at will.

 **Dispersion Seal** – This is a seal matrix that uses the absorption seal, spatial seal, directional seal, ejection seal, and the chakra tag in order to control dispersion of chakra.

 **Modified Lock Seal** – This modification is a variation of the Lock seal. However, while the Lock seal keeps something unused, this modified lock seal keeps the seal matrix from turning off. It uses the regular Lock seal with the nature tag to absorb nature chakra and siphon off that to keep the seal running.

 **Storage Seal** – This is a seal matrix that uses the absorption seal, spatial seal, ejection seal, and the item tag in order to store items and be able to release them at will.

 **Timer Seal** – This is a seal matrix that is used for delayed reactions. It uses a spatial seal, directional seal, ejection seal, lock seal, circulation seal, and chakra tag to add a delay to when the seal is released. Usually, the requirement to be reached for the lock seal to be opened is a sudden stop in momentum.


	5. Chapter 4

**Advanced Seal Matrices!**

Advanced seal matrices are matrices that require many basic matrices in order for them to work. For example, it would be possible to use a chakra storage seal, dispersion seal, and a lightning tag in order to send a controlled burst of lightning.

 **Advanced Activation Seal** – This seal matrix is a modification of an activation seal. This one uses an activation seal, a lock seal, a chakra storage system, and a circulation seal. The lock seal keeps the activation seal locked until certain requirements are met. Then, once requirements are unlocked, the lock seal unlocks the chakra storage seal and releases the chakra inside and into the circulation seal, which circulates through the seal attached to activate the entire seal matrix.

 **Elemental Seal** – This seal matrix is used to store elemental chakra and use at will. It is made up of a chakra storage seal and an elemental tag in order to store different types of elemental chakra.

 **Exploding Tag** – This seal matrix is made up of the Air Blast seal, a chakra seal, and a Fire elemental seal with an advanced activation seal in order to send a blast of air, then release fire with it to make an explosion with air feeding flames.

 **Genjutsu Seal** – This seal matrix is made up of a chakra storage seal and a dispersion seal to inject chakra into the enemy's chakra system and influence his/her senses.

 **Tethering Seal** – This seal matrix uses the chakra storage seal, dispersion seal, anchor seal, chakra tag, and blood tag to keep two seals tethered together and in sync with different functions.


End file.
